My Hero
by aliceistiny
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd saves Raven's life and it sparks something between them. But under Jinx's careful watch and the constant emergencies, can they ever be together? R AND KW. rated t cuz i'm paranoid.
1. MY HERO

"Let me go!" the Raven girl screamed as she thrashed in Kyd Wykkyd's arms.

Kyd Wykkyd was getting annoyed with the girl. He just saved her life and he wasn't even getting a thank you. He sighed in exasperation and dropped her, making her hit her head on the concrete.

"Ouch! That _hurt!_" she yelled after him, rubbing the back of her head as she stood up.

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged. _You told me to let you go_, he told her telepathically.

"That wasn't what I meant!" she yelled.

He shrugged once more. _Eh_.

"Gosh! Do you _have_ to be so rude?!"

He smiled. _Yes. I do._

"That was a rhetorical question!" she yelled.

_Do you HAVE to be so loud?_ He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes," she hissed.

He stepped closer to her, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. _That was a rhetorical question._

She stepped back, shoving him lightly. "That's not the same."

_Yes it is. It's EXACTLY the same._ He said, taking another step closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

_Well, aren't you gonna thank me?_ He asked.

"For?" she asked, not sure where he was going with this.

_Why, saving your life, of course._ One more step closer.

"Ha!" she scoffed. "_YOU?_ You're a villain."

_So? Villains can't save lives?_ He asked mentally.

"No. They can't. That's why they're villains." She corrected him.

_Villains have a good side too, you know._ He said, looking away from the dark-haired beauty, not wanting her to see his disappointment.

"No. I _don't _know." She said taking a reluctant step towards the dark teen. She lifted her hand to place it on his shoulder then thought better of it and put her hand back at her side. She turned around and began walking home. Looking over her shoulder, she said "thank you".

_You're welcome._ He thought/said.

With that, she flew back to Titan's Tower where the others were waiting. He watched her fly off before teleporting back to Hive headquarters. A slight longing to go after the girl, but he ignored it.

When Kyd Wykkyd got "home", Hell was waiting for him. He was ambushed with questions by Mammoth and Seemore.

"Where _were_ you, Wykkyd?" that came from Seemore.

"Yeah. What he said." Ah, that one came from the tiny-brained Mammoth.

Finally, the leader—so to speak--, Jinx, walked in. "Wykkyd" she said. "Walk with me."

_No thank you_. He replied.

"You don't have a choice," she said, using her powers to MAKE him go to her.

Once in the hallway, she turned to him. "I know where you were."

His eyes grew wider. He hadn't sensed someone watching him with the Raven girl, let alone _JINX_. He swallowed. _Y-you do?_

She nodded, a smirk on her pale face. "Raven" she said, the name angrily rolling off of her tongue.

He sighed at the name. _Raven_, he thought. The pink-haired trickster raised her eyebrows and her smirk grew wider. "I heard that," she assured him. "And if I were you, I wouldn't be thinking like that about a _titan_."

He stared into her evil eyes. She was right. He _shouldn't_ be thinking about a teen titan like that. Not now. Not _ever_. But he couldn't help it. He liked the demon girl, Raven. And he hoped that she liked him.

He nodded and turned to walk away but not before Jinx told him the worst thing he ever didn't want to hear. "You think about that hoe again and I'll get rid of her myself. And you know I will."

He swallowed and took his first steps away from Jinx. "Oh, and Wykkyd?" he reluctantly looked over his shoulder. "Good night."

_Yeah, right_ he thought.


	2. HOME

Raven safely made her way back to Titan's tower a.k.a the giant 'T' on an island in the middle of a lake/ocean. On the way, she went over the night's events. She didn't remember much. Little things.

She remembered a fight between the titans and the Hive Five, the group of villains that Kyd Wykkyd belonged to. She remembered the pink-haired sorceress, Jinx, causing a fire and there was no time for Raven to escape. She ran frantically, looking for some kind of exit.

Her cloak snagged onto a loose nail. She was stuck. Tugging at her dark cloak, her oxygen supply was low. She knew she had minutes left. She quickly untied her cloak from around her pale neck and ran as fast as she could to the empty doorway.

The ceiling above her collapsed in front of her, blocking her only escape route. She cursed herself and tried to find another outlet. There wasn't one. She coughed and took a step away from the fire blazing in front of her onyx eyes. Another cough. She stumbled and fainted.

Suddenly, the night air was all that surrounded the demon girl. She opened her eyes slightly, peering at the boy carrying her. She opened her mouth to speak but found that her throat was dry. The boy looked down at her, stopping in his tracks. "W-who are y-you?" she stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow at her. _Kyd Wykkyd._

She gasped and things carried on from there (**meaning it goes back to the first chapter**).

Once she stepped foot inside the large living room, questions were thrown at her from her whole team.

"Friend Raven! Where were you?" the alien wrapped her arms around Raven. Starfire.

"Rae! THERE you are. Listen, I have this HI-LARI-OUS joke to tell you." That one came from the green shape shifter, Beast boy. "OK. So this guy walks into a bar…"

"Hey, Raven. Where were you, girl?" Cyborg.

"Raven. There you are." She turned to find Robin in the doorway of their living room. "We've been looking for you. We began to think that you didn't find a way out…" the sentence hung in the air and a silence fell over the titans.

"Oh," she said meekly. "I'm sorry I worried you guys."

The Raven girl picked her book off of the couch and went to her room. She felt her teammates' eyes watching her leave. She walked the long distance to her room, not bothering to use the elevator. Her mind could use the time to think.

Making her way into her dark room, Raven set the book on a nearby table and flung herself on her bed. She didn't understand what was going on in her mind. It kept going back to the fact that _Kyd Wykkyd_ SAVED her. That she woke up in KYD WYKKYD's arms.

She eventually fell asleep, her mind wandering back to Kyd Wykkyd. At one point she actually sighed and whispered his name.

* * *

Somewhere, on the other side of town, Kyd Wykkyd heard his name coming from the dark girl's lips. He smiled. She DID like him. He teleported to titan's tower and into Raven's room. Her saw the girl lying asleep peacefully in her uniform. She looked so calm to him. As if nothing could touch her if she was sleeping.

His hand reached out and stroked her colorless cheek. Caressing her soft face. She whimpered under his touch. His hand snapped back, scared that he woke her. She turned over, away from him, and whispered his name. "Wykkyd." She whispered quietly.

His smile widened as he now had confirmation that he wasn't hearing things.

He teleported back home and fell asleep thinking of Raven, knowing that the demoness was thinking of him also.


	3. DAY AT THE PARK

The next morning, the sun shined brightly in Raven's room. The demoness groaned and pulled the covers over her head, blocking out the sun.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" she groaned, closing the curtains with her mind.

Not five minutes had passed before someone was banging on her door. "Raven! Get up!" ugh. Beastboy.

"Go. _AWAY_." She said, pulling the sheets tighter around her.

"C'mon Raven! Robin wants us all in the living room. Now!" she heard the green monster run down the hall.

She slowly made her way out of bed, into a new uniform, and into the living room. She went to the kitchen first, making herself a cup of herbal tea. She sat down on their wide couch, in between Beastboy and Starfire. "So, what is this 'oh-so-important' meeting about, fearless leader?" the Demon girl asked with much sarcasm.

"I could make due WITHOUT the sarcasm, Raven." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sure, sure," she said.

The bird boy waited five minutes to make sure she was done and had gotten everything off of her chest, he was sure. "Ok, team. We have a lot of stuff to take care of. Yesterday, we couldn't catch the Hive Five. And in the process, we almost lost Raven." The titans looked at the Raven girl with sad expressions on their faces.

Like always, Beastboy had to ruin the moment. "How'd you get out of there anyway, Rae?"

The girl stopped sipping her tea and swallowed hard. She didn't want to get into the fact that Kyd Wykkyd saved her and she knew that if she did, then she'd think about him for the rest of the day. She quickly came up with an excuse. "I, uh, used my powers, of course."

"Sure, Raven. That's why it took you half an hour to get back home." _Damn you, Beastboy._ She thought. _Damn you to HELL._ "How'd you REALLY get outta there?" he asked instead of damning himself to Hell like she wanted him to.

She glared at the green monster next to her. "I _told_ you. I used my powers."

Beastboy moved a couple of inches away, intimidated by Raven. "Ok ok. No need to get violent."

Robin continued. "We need to be wary of the Hive Five for awhile. I don't wanna risk the chance of losing another teammate. Got that, team?"

"Yeah," came out of each of their mouths.

"Okay. Cyborg, there's something wrong with the T jet. Can you fix it?"

The robot man looked at Robin in surprise. "Of course I can fix it! _I'_m the one that built it!" The robot ran to the garage to fix his 'baby'.

Robin held up his hands in defeat. "Okay. Beastboy, I _really_ need you to clean your room, man."

Beastboy frowned. "Do I have to?" he sounded like a little kid.

"Yes. I'm beginning to think that if you don't that your clothes will come to life and attack."

Beastboy looked at Raven and Starfire. "Is it really that bad, guys?" They nodded. Beastboy sighed and walked to his room, mumbling to himself. "They couldn't be on my side this ONCE." He said as he left.

They chuckled lightly. "Starfire." The alien girl's emerald eyes sparkled at how he said her name.

"Yes, friend Robin?" but how she wished that he was MORE than her friend.

"You're on grocery shopping duty."

"OK!" she said, flying away.

"What about me, Rob?" Raven asked, sipping her tea some more. "What do I need to do?"

"I need you…to RELAX." He said, heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What?" she asked. "Relax?"

"Yeah. Just take it easy today. You had a rough day yesterday."

"Okay?" she said warily.

"Don't take it personal, Rae. Relax. Drink your tea." He tilted her cup towards her and left.

"Whatever, boy blunder." She put down her tea cup and began to meditate.

An hour later, the Raven girl decided to go for a walk. She walked the streets of Jump City alone in the park. She noticed someone sitting under a tree. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Kyd Wykkyd.

The figure's head snapped up and he looked at her. His hand waved her over. Slowly, she walked to the misunderstood villain and took a hesitant seat next to him.

_How are you, Raven?_ He asked politely.

"Good, thank you." Her eyes widened some more. "You know my name?"

_I know all the pretty girls' names._ He flirted.

"ok. But you know MY name."

_Like I said. I know all the pretty girls' names._

She scoffed. "I'm not pretty."

_Have you LOOKED in the mirror lately? Believe me, Raven. You're beautiful._

The blush rushed to Raven's cheeks in the blink of an eye. She turned away from the dark boy. "So…what are you doing here?"

_Meditating._

"OH? Wouldn't you prefer to do that at home?"

_Ha! What home?!_

"You don't call The Hive your home?"

_I do. But it's not my home._

"I don't understand."

_It IS kinda complicated. Well, you know the saying 'home is where the heart is'?  
_"Yes." He turned her face towards him and stared into her onyx eyes.

_My heart is not with the Hive._ She swallowed. Did he just say that Raven had his heart? OMG!

"oh."

_So, Raven. Who's this boy you've been thinking of? _He asked, letting go of the girl's face.

"WH-what?"

_Who's the lucky guy who gets to call you his?_ Kyd Wykkyd had a smirk on his face, knowing that the boy was him.

"Oh!" Raven yelled. She understood now that he was playing a game. She twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers. "Oh…just this boy I like a lo—"

She was cut off by Kyd Wykkyd's lips against hers. She was shocked at first but then her lips began to move in sync with his. When they broke the kiss, each was breathing hard. Raven continued. "—I like a lot."

_Oh really?_ Kyd Wykkyd said as he fixed his now wrinkled street clothes. _Do you know if he likes YOU?_

"NO," she said, till trying to catch her breath. "But I know now that he's an AMAZING kisser."

He chuckled. _Amazing, huh? _

"Yeah."

_Well, I can tell you that he likes you back._

She smiled at him, a true and genuine smile. He leaned in to kiss her lips once more. _I like you, Raven._ He thought to her.

She let out a quiet sigh. "I like you too, Wykkyd."

For the rest of the day, the new couple sat under the tree. Kissing and talking. Getting to know each other until they had to leave at six.

As Raven turned to leave, she spun around towards Wykkyd. "Wykkyd!" she called.

He turned around with a smirk on his pale face. _Yes, Raven?_

"When's the next time I'll see you?" she asked, walking back to him.

He frowned, knowing the next time they'll probably see each other is when the Hive Five goes on another mission. He wasn't going to say that tho. He took her face in his hands and placed a small kiss on her forehead. _I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other VERY soon._

She smiled and kissed him once more before flying back to the tower.

**Hey! This is my longest chapter so far! yay! hope you liked it. have any ideas for the next chapter? comment and review! thanx guys!**

**--alice**


	4. SEE YOU SOON

Raven flew home with a smile on her face. She got to the tower and immediately went to her room. She flung herself on her bed and giggled (**I know. SO not something Raven would do but I had to give her a girly side. If you don't like it, don't read.)**.

Raven eventually fell asleep but was wakened by the alarm going off. Robin was outside of her door. "Raven! Emergency!" he yelled.

She groaned and halfheartedly went to the living room to see what was happening.

"What is it NOW?" she asked once she entered.

"It's the Hive Five," Robin answered while running by her, the other titans following him.

Her stomach tightened. _That's what he meant_, she thought as she remembered Kyd Wykkyd's words.

She flew out of the tower and caught up with the titans. They ended up at a jewelry store that just happened to be right next to the bank. One by one, the Hive Five filed out of the two stores. But Kyd Wykkyd was no where to be seen. For that, Raven was grateful.

Jinx came out of the stores last, a bag of money attached to her waist and a diamond necklace around her neck. She had a smirk on her face as her gaze fell upon Raven. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the titans. What a wonderful surprise." The sorceress said.

Suddenly, Kyd Wykkyd appeared by Jinx in his uniform. His eyes flew to Raven and he frowned. She frowned back. Jinx smirked. Without taking her eyes off of the titans, Jinx commanded Kyd Wykkyd. "Go, Wykkyd. Get some stuff for yourself."

Raven's frown deepened. _Don't do it, Wykkyd. _She pleaded in her mind, hoping that he'd heard her. _You can stop this. Don't do it. PLEASE._

He smiled apologetically at her and teleported into the vault, coming out with two sacks of money. She shook her head at him. He frowned some more.

"Enough!" Robin yelled. "Titans GO!"

All the titans and Hive Five attacked except for Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd, and Raven and Beastboy. Beastboy tugged on Raven's cloak. "C'mon Raven. Robin said 'Titans GO!' we have to GO! C'mon!" The green boy ran off towards Kyd Wykkyd, jumped in the air and transformed mid-flight into a tiger.

Kyd Wykkyd stepped away from Jinx and took a step to the side, closer to Raven. Beastboy ran towards Kyd Wykkyd, making sure he didn't get anywhere _near_ his friend, Raven. Kyd Wykkyd took a step closer, his eyes locked on Beastboy's movements. He reached out for Raven and she took a step towards Beastboy. He extended his arm further. _Raven,_ he thought. _Raven, take my hand_.

Beastboy was in human form again. "Over my dead body!" He transformed once again and lunged at Raven's love.

Jinx chuckled and with a flick of her wrist, crumbled the ground beneath the two titans and Wykkyd. Beastboy missed Wykkyd by a foot. Wykkyd landed neatly on his feet, Beastboy in the sewer water, and Raven fell on her ankle near the entrance of the sewer, twisting it. She screamed out in agony, which made Jinx smile. Raven clutched her ankle, healing herself.

Kyd Wykkyd was immediately by her side, wiping away the tears of pain that had escaped from her eyes. _Shh. It's okay._ He murmured thoughtfully.

"Get away from her, you vampire wannabe!" Beastboy yelled as altered into a gator. Beastboy snapped his jaws at Kyd Wykkyd with his hands raised.

_Hey, man, I'm trying to help her._ Kyd Wykkyd explained.

Jinx shook her head in disappointment towards Wykkyd and clicked her tongue. "You really shouldn't have said that, Kyd."

Suddenly, the ladder to the outside world collapsed on Raven, breaking some of her ribs.

_RAVEN!_ Kyd Wykkyd yelled in his mind. He tried to teleport to her side but he was preoccupied by Beastboy.

Gizmo whistled, calling for Wykkyd. "Hey, Wykkyd! Let's go, man!" Gizmo took off using his jet pack.

Mammoth ran THROUGH buildings, Seemore used one of his many eyes to get away and Jinx ran. Kyd Wykkyd took one last sad look at Raven before teleporting back to the Hive. Beastboy looked around frantically, making sure the Hive Five were really gone. Robin jumped in the sewer and pushed the ladder off of Raven.

Beastboy changed back to human form and ran to Robin's side. "Raven! Is she okay, Robin?"

"I-I don't know, BB" Robin said, never taking his eyes off of the girl in front of him

Raven's breath was shallow and labored, as if it hurt her to do so. Gently, Robin lifted her up and Starfire brought them back to the surface.

"Cyborg!" Robin called. The T car came into view, with Cyborg up front.

"Put her in," the robot said. Robin nodded and pulled Raven into the back with him, cradling her in his strong arms.

During the ride home, Raven's lips trembled and she could still hardly breathe. She started mumbling something but they couldn't hear. Robin put his ear closer to hear what she was saying.

"Wykkyd." She said. He blinked in surprise at her. Did he hear her correctly? "Wykkyd," she repeated.

He was shocked. She was calling for Wykkyd. He knew now. Raven and _Kyd Wykkyd?_ He swallowed back his anger and stared out the window.

The ride home was silent. Once parked in the garage, Cyborg and Robin got out, taking Raven to the infirmary. After bandaging her up, Robin took Raven to her room. He placed her gently on her bed.

The boy wonder sat next to her and brushed her short, purple hair out of her pale face. "Really, Raven?" He asked the unconscious half-demon girl. _"Kyd Wykkyd?_" He saw the corners of Raven's mouth turn up at the sound of his name.

"Wykkyd," she moaned and turned over onto the good side of her broken body.

He sighed and left her room. He stopped and took one last look at his sleeping friend. "Raven. If only you knew…" he trailed off and left her to her dreams.

**Uh oh! Is little Robin jealous? Omhj! I think he IS. Comment and review. Next chapter is ALL about Kyd Wykkyd and Raven. Just those two show up. It's probably gonna be really short. Sorry. Thnx guys!**

**--alice**


	5. NIGHTLY CHECKUP

Kyd Wykkyd went home in silence, only thinking of the Raven girl. He fought back the tears that dared to threaten escape. He walked slowly to his room, on his way, he passed by Jinx.

"Told you I'd kill her, "she whispered.

_Go to Hell,_ he growled.

The pink-haired witch just laughed and continued walking. "I'll meet you there, Wykkyd."

He grinded his teeth together the rest of the way to his room. Now that he thought about it, his room was slightly similar to Raven's. Same dark style with some differences. For instance, Kyd Wykkyd's bed didn't have the over-head arch like Raven's. And his bedding was a shade darker.

He smiled at how they were so much alike. He changed into his 'pajamas' and crawled into bed. He sobbed quietly for Raven. _Raven._ He thought. He jumped up. _RAVEN!_

He quickly teleported to titan's tower, popping up in Raven's room. He spotted Raven lying in her bed on her side, the blanket pulled up to her chest which was rising and falling with different intervals.

He went to her bed and touched her cheek, a tear slipping from the corner of his eye. _Raven,_ he whispered. The girl moaned softly and turned over. She peered at the boy, only dressed in black boxers and a gray muscle shirt, standing next to her bed. "Wykkyd?" she asked quietly.

_I'm here Raven._ He answered. _I'm here._

Raven smiled and turned over once more. "Good." She said. He smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. The girl moved over so he could crawl in bed with her. "Lie down with me."

_Anything for YOU Raven._

He lay on top of the covers and got closer to Raven. She kicked the covers, revealing the bandage wrapped around her abdomen. He gasped in his mind and moved away so he could get a better look.

He was mortified by what he saw. From below her chest to right above her waist the bandage was wrapped tightly around her. "Is something wrong?" she asked, turning to face him.

He quickly got back in bed and hugged her. _I'm SO sorry, Raven_.

She hissed at where his arm was. Her nails dug into his arms as he hugged her. "Wykkyd," she said through clenched teeth. He snapped his arm back and looked at the indentation she made. He glared at her then noticed that she started to breathe funny. _Raven. Raven, what's wrong?_ He asked frantically. _Where does it hurt?_

She gained control of her breathing and relaxed. "Sorry. Your arm was crushing my wound."

His eyes widened and he took a step back, scared that he'd made it worse. _I'm sorry Raven! Do you need help?_ She shook her head at him.

"Just…don't touch me there." Her eyes were closed and she was clutching her side. Kyd Wykkyd nodded and sat down again. He took her hand as she turned over once more. Realizing that he wasn't going to crawl back in with her, the demoness looked at him with a glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

He stared, stunned at her. Oh, so he could kiss her but he couldn't _hold her hand_? She smirked. "Get back in here with me, silly." He sighed in relief and hesitantly got in. He slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure to not touch her ribs, and pulled her closer.

He buried his face in her purple hair and her scent. _Mmmm,_ he thought while his eyes drifted shut.

"What, Wykkyd?" she asked.

_Huh? Oh, nothing. You just…smell good._

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his. "And what do I smell like _exactly_?"

He smiled and nuzzled her neck with his nose. _Mmmm. You smell like…lavender…and vanilla…and sage._

Her smile grew wider but faded as someone got closer to her room. "Someone's coming."

Wykkyd was too caught up in Raven's scent to listen. _Hmmm?_ He asked, kissing the nape of her neck softly.

"Wykkyd, someone's coming."

His eye snapped open and he looked at her. _WHAT?_

"I said 'someone's COMING'."

He jumped out of her bed. _Should I leave?_

"What?! No." she hoped he wasn't going to leave.

_Then what should I do? Hide in your closet?_

"Yes," she hissed.

_I was kidding, Raven._

"I wasn't. Get in my closet. HURRY." He sighed and teleported to her closet.

Raven rolled onto her side and pretended to look asleep as Robin stepped inside. The boy wonder sat on the edge of her bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Raven? You awake?"

She shut her eyes tightly and mumbled. "No."

He got up and began to leave; realizing that she WAS awake, he spun around and glared at her which made her smirk. "Hey! You're awake!"

"No duh, Boy Blunder." She sat up and looked at him. "Are you just gonna glare at me or are you gonna check my injuries?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly. "Oh! Right." He walked to her and carefully unwrapped the bandage. She sucked in a mouthful of air and shut her eyes against the pain. Robin's hand brushed softly against the bruise from the ladder and smiled in approval. "Well, that's good. It's only a bruise now, Raven. Your body heals itself faster than I thought."

She opened her eyes and noticed Robin staring at her side. "Well, if you're done 'checking me out', you can go now."

Robin looked into her eyes and nodded. He began re-bandaging her. "Goodnight Raven." He said as he left her dark room.

Suddenly, Kyd Wykkyd was at her side and he pulled her into his lap. _I don't like that guy, Raven._

She chuckled and leaned into his chest. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you either."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. _Let's go back to bed._

She looked at him and she caught the gleam in his eyes. "Let's."

The whole night, the couple held each other and with every two hours, Wykkyd would hide in the closet until Robin finished checking up on her. Each time, Wykkyd would say that he didn't like Robin. Raven just smiled and sighed in content. The two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

The next morning, Kyd Wykkyd was gone. Raven woke up to find a black rose and a note instead of Wykkyd himself. She took the rose and read his elegant handwritten note.

_Raven, _

_I'm sorry these had to greet you good morning instead of me. I can't wait to see you again, other than tonight of course. But I hope the next time we see each other, it won't be because my team decided to attack and it won't end in bloodshed. See you soon my dark angel._

_--Wykkyd_

Raven smiled at the phrase 'my dark angel'. She stretched and got out of bed. She placed the rose in a vase on her nightstand next to her bed. She walked to her window and rested her hand on the cold glass. "Good morning, Wykkyd." She said to her reflection in the window. She turned and walked out of her room to start the day without her Kyd Wykkyd.

**Wow. this chapter wasn't short at all. anyway, thnx for reading. i'm kinda starting to get writer's block. You guys, got any ideas for the next chapter? comment and review.**

**--alice**


	6. FIGHTING

After the dark witch was dressed and ready, she opened her door to find Robin falling back in surprise as he leaned against it. "May I help you?" she asked in her monotone voice, looking down at him.

"Huh? Oh. I, uh, wanted to talk to you." He said, standing up to look her in the eyes.

"Okay? You wanna come in?" she said, moving out of the way so he can step in.

"Sure. Thanks." The boy wonder stepped into her dark room and looked around, as if he was searching for something. "Um, nice place you have here."

The dark girl raised an eyebrow at her friend. "So what did you wanna talk about, Robin?"

He spun around, suddenly very serious. "Right. Raven, I want you to stay here when we fight the Hive 5 from now on."

"What?" she asked stunned.

"I want you to stay here when we fight the Hive 5." He said, more confident than before.

"Why?" she asked, grinding her teeth.

He straightened his back and raised his chin. "I want you to stay away from Kyd Wykkyd."

She stepped back. "Why would you do that?"

"I know about you two, Raven. I know you two are together." He crossed his strong arms over his chest.

_No way,_ she thought.

"You're insane." She told him, walking around the boy to sit on her bed. "There isn't _anything_ going on between me and Kyd Wykkyd."

He laughed. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." She said. _I am,_ her mind said.

"I heard you last night in the car. You were calling out his name. More like mumbling, actually."

"You have no proof."

The masked boy just ignored her and went on. "He's a villain, Rae. He isn't good for you."

"You don't even KNOW him!" she yelled, jumping to her feet.

That was the last bit of patience that Robin had. "And you DO?!" he yelled back.

"Yes. I _do."_

He shook his head at her. "No, you don't, Raven."

She growled and clenched her fists. She could feel the anger of her father rising within her and she was having trouble containing it. "Yes. I. _Do._"

"No. He's playing you, Raven. He's using YOU to get to the team."

"Shut up."

"No. He isn't GOOD for you, Raven."

"Shut up."

"Raven look at me." He said. She shook her head, fighting back the tears that dared to escape. A bead of sweat broke out as she tried to control her rage. "Raven. LOOK at me."

She shook her head once more. "I can't."

The boy sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Be stubborn. But like I told you, he isn't good for you."

That was it for Raven's self control. She used her powers and threw Robin against her door, making a Robin-sized dent. He stared in shock at her. He no longer saw the two, onyx eyes of his friend; but saw the four, red eyes of the demon inside of her. Raven yelled and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Raven…" Robin said, trailing off. "Raven, are you alright?"

"Get out," she ordered, still covering her eyes.

"I- I can't. The dent in the door…" he said, scared to continue.

"I said, 'Get OUT!" she yelled as she opened a portal to his room (which was right below hers) beneath him and he fell through.

Once he was gone, so were Raven's four eyes. She fell to her knees and sobbed, letting the tears finally escape. "I'm sorry," she whispered to no one. "I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes and went to the bathroom to wash her face again. She stared into the mirror and checked once…twice…THREE times to make sure the demon eyes were gone. They were.

She finished cleaning herself up and flung herself on her bed, sobbing. After a while, she used her powers to fix the dent and went outside to start her day for real this time.

As she made her way to the common room, she saw Robin watching TV with Starfire as she asked random questions about the show. She saw him and all he did was glare as she made her way into the kitchen to make her herbal tea. And that's all she ever got when she saw Robin.

Later that night, Kyd Wykkyd returned (once again in his black boxers and shirt) to find one, sad Raven (without the bandages). For that, he was glad. He crawled in bed with her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head.

_Hello beautiful. _He said. Raven sniffled and Wykkyd was instantly worried. _What's wrong Raven? _Then remembering last night, he pulled his arms away. _Was I hurting you?_

She shook her head. "No. m-My injuries are gone."

He sighed in relief and re-wrapped his arms around her body. _Then what's wrong?_ He growled at the thought that popped up in his head. _Did someone hurt you?_

She managed a nod.

_WHO, Raven? Who hurt you?_

"Robin," she said in a whisper. He growled at the name and the fact that he hurt his Raven.

_How?_

"He knows." Wykkyd stiffened. He had not expected that. It was bad enough to have Jinx know about them, but _Robin?_ That was terrible. She began to cry. "He knows. He knows and he wants me to stay away from you."

Wykkyd regained his composure and tightened his hold on the demoness. _Are you?_

She shook her head, still barely speaking. The tears fell from her eyes as she cried silently in the boy's arms. He sighed. _Good._ He kissed her head again. _Shh. Shh, my sweet and beautiful Raven. There's no need to cry._

She shook her head at his words. There was plenty of need to cry. "I hurt him." She whispered.

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head at her. _No. Don't you DARE feel guilty. He probably deserved it._

"No. I lost control and I threw him at my door."

Wykkyd lifted his head and looked at her door. His brow furrowed because he knew how strong Raven was and there wasn't even a TINY dent in the door. _Did you REALLY?_

She laughed quietly and he smiled knowing that she was SLIGHTLY okay. "I took out the dent."

_Oh._

The girl got closer to Wykkyd and wrapped her arms around his like last night. "What are we going to do, Wykkyd?"

_We're not going to let this effect us, THAT's for sure._

"It's already affected us."

"No." Raven froze. This was the first time she heard Wykkyd open his mouth and heard his real voice.

She turned in his arms and stared at the boy next to her. "Did you just- Did you just…TALK?" He nodded, silent again. "Wow. I didn't think you could. I- I thought you were…"

"Mute?" he asked, finishing her sentence for her. All the girl could do is nod. He smiled. "I can talk when I want to, but I only do it when I mean what I say. And I meant it when I said that this hasn't affected us, Raven. And it HASN'T."

"But, Robin—"

_So? Jinx knows and I'm here, aren't I?_

"Yes but- Wait. JINX knows?"

_Yes. She saw us the night I saved you._

"And? She's okay with it?" The girl was shocked. Jinx absolutely _despised_ Raven, yet she was ok with her dating her teammate? Wow.

_No. She isn't okay with it. _

Oh.

"What did she do?"

Kyd Wykkyd looked away but kept his arms around Raven. _She threatened to kill you. _Even in his mind, his words sounded like a whisper.

"She what?!" Raven yelled. Wykkyd quickly covered her mouth with his hands, giving Raven a warning glance before turning his attention to her door. He sighed and let go when he realized no one had heard his loud girlfriend. "She what?" Raven said once she was free, much quieter though.

He looked into her eyes and repeated himself. _She threatened to kill you if I kept thinking of you. That's why she made the ladder fall on you two days ago. _

"And you're here because you WANT her to kill me?"

_What?! No! Listen to me, If she's gonna kill you, she has to get through ME first. Do you understand? I'd DIE before I let anything happen to you._

"Okay. I understand."

_Good. Now let's go to bed. I'm tired._

She laughed and nodded in agreement. Once again, the young couple fell asleep in the other's embrace.

**i think this chapter was longer than the other long one. Four complete pages! yay! i wrote this on my friends birthday. Happy Birthday, Gilbert! I love you (as a friend) you ugly loser! haha. comment and review.**

**--alice**


	7. STAY FOR THE MORNING

Raven woke up to find Kyd Wykkyd still in bed with her, his back against hers. She smiled, turned over and wrapped her arms around him instead of his around her. He groaned but stayed where he was. _Raven?_

She smiled and kissed his shoulder blade. "Yes."

He turned in her arms and wrapped his around her also. _Why, good morning._

"Good morning, indeed." She agreed, kissing his lips softly.

_Damn._ He said.

She was suddenly self-conscious of her appearance. "Oh no. What is it?"

He smirked and brushed a strand of her purple hair out of her light face. _Oh, it's nothing. It's just, even when you JUST woke up, you're still as beautiful as ever. And I love it._

She blushed and buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh. Um, Thank you."

_You're very welcome._ He kissed the top of her head and, without her feeling anything, teleported her to his room. _So…how do you like my room?_

Her head snapped up and she searched the room with her eyes. "W-we're in your room?"

Wykkyd nodded with a bright smile.

Raven got out of his embrace and stood up. She walked around the room and ran her hand along everything within reach. She got to his dark wood bookshelf and examined his books. She touched each of the spines and turned to face Wykkyd, now standing behind her.

_So? Are you finished contemplating? _He thought.

"I have." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I have decided that…" she kissed his lips softly before continuing. "…I love your room."

He bent down and kissed her once more, teleporting her back to her own room. _Good. I'm glad. But, one question._

"Ask away." She agreed.

_Is it because of the bookshelf?_

She nodded. "Well, THAT, and there's this really cute boy that lives there."

He laughed and kissed her again. _I have to go._

She looked at the evil boy with a sad expression. She sighed and unlocked her arms from around his neck. "Okay. Teleport me back to my room."

_We ARE in your room, Raven._

She jumped and hit her back against her own bookshelf. She spun around and stumbled back into Kyd Wykkyd's arms. He kissed the top of her head in endearment. "Ouch." She said.

He chuckled. _Are you alright?_

"Yes. Don't you have to go?"

He sighed, not really WANTING to leave. _Ugh. DON'T remind me. I'll see you tonight._

"You better," she said, giving him a light push and walked to her locked door. "Bye, Wykkyd."

_Have a good day, Raven._ And he was gone.

She stopped and turned as her door opened, taking one last look at where Wykkyd stood. "You too, love."

**Omhj! Love?! RAVEN in **_**love**_**?! Wow. Sorry the chapter is so short. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	8. TURN IT ON

**OH YEAH. I FORGOT ABOUT THE WHOLE 'DISCLAIMER' THING. ANYWAYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO not OWN THE TEEN TITANS. SOME OTHER ASIAN DOES. THAT LUCKY BASTARD. HAHA. ANYWAYS…ON WITH THE STORY!**

Wykkyd teleported back to his room and took a glance at his bed. It was obvious that people—not person, PEOPLE—had slept there. Wykkyd grinned at the reminder. He changed into his uniform and walked to his door to begin his day. He opened it to find Jinx leaning against the wall opposite of his door. "Morning, Wykkyd."

He hesitated before giving her a cold-hearted 'good morning', in his mind of course (can't let Jinx know he isn't mute). "Taking the teleport of shame (kinda like the walk of shame), I see."

_What?_

"You know, the teleport of shame? Where you're out late at night then you teleport back early in the morning."

_I, uh, don't know what you're talking about._

She smirked and stepped forward. "You can't play dumb with ME, Wykkyd. I checked your room last night, and you were no where to be found. Care to explain?"

He narrowed his eyes at his team's leader. Like Raven, he didn't like it when people invaded his space without his knowing or permission. _Would YOU care to explain why you were in MY room last night?_ He countered.

"I don't, actually. I check on all of your rooms at night. Ask them."

He narrowed his eyes even more. _Really?_

She nodded. "I re-tuck in Gizmo, pick cowboy hats off of Billy's floor, fix Mammoth' weights, and re-arrange Seemore's eyes."

_And what do you do in my room?_

"Nothing. You're room is always clean." She said with a shrug. "So, where were you last night?"

_None of your business, Jinx._

"I'm your leader. It IS my business. Where were you, Wykkyd?"

_It's none of your DAMN business._

He turned and walked away. "You were with HER, weren't you?"

_No comment, Jinx._

"You're a terrible liar, Kyd. So is she really THAT easy? Was she even good?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, walked back to Jinx, and slapped her across the face. HARD. Her hand immediately flew up to her, now pink, cheek. Tears started appearing in her pink-colored eyes. _Don't you EVER say that about Raven. You don't even know her. _

"Y-you slapped m-me." She stammered.

He nodded slowly. _And I'll do it again if I ever hear you talking about Raven like that._

He began walking away before looking over his shoulder at his leader. _And that's a promise._

He walked away; feeling angry at Jinx, guilty that he hit her, happy that he stood up for Raven, but most of all, he felt strong. He walked with his head held high and a smile plastered on his face. He had slapped JINX. Evil, conniving, leader of his team, JINX. And it felt GOOD.

* * *

Raven opened her door and walked out feeling very happy. She made her way to the common room and saw Robin blasting his music. Her mood instantly weakened. She was back to being boring and depressing ole' Raven. She went straight to the kitchen to make her tea, completely ignoring Boy Wonder. But he didn't mind, he was ignoring her too.

She took a seat on their long couch, as far away from him as she could possibly get. She turned the music down with her mind as she picked up her book and began to read. Robin glared at her and turned it back up with the universal remote. She glared also and turned it back down.

This went on for five, straight, consecutive minutes until Raven had enough and she turned it off. He tried and tried to turn it back on, but she had also unplugged it without him knowing. "Turn. It. On." He ordered.

"I'm reading." She said.

"Turn it ON, Raven."

"Can't hear you, reading."

He growled and grabbed her arm. "I said, 'turn it on'." She smirked. She like the fact that she was making him irritated.

"I don't think I will."

"Turn it on."

Suddenly, Beastboy came in laughing his head off. "That's what SHE said." He laughed as he sat in between the two birds, finally separating them. They both glared at Beastboy, actually agreeing on something: Beastboy was an IDIOT.

**Ugh! This chapter is short too! Sorry, guys. I need more ideas, it'd be a REALLy big help. Thanks to Beastboyxxx for her idea. i think i might use that next chapter. Commnt and review.**

**--alice**


	9. SECRET MEETING

**THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT. ITS GONNA STAR ROBIN AND JINX INSTEAD. DON'T WORRY ITS STILL ABOUT WYKKYD AND RAVEN. HERE YOU GO. OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS.**

Later that day, Robin called Jinx; asking her to meet him at the park and to not tell anyone. He made his way to the park, walking, in his street clothes: a simple pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Jinx walked also, dressed in a purple skirt and dark blue top.

"What do you want, titan?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

He turned his face to respond but ended saying something completely different. "What happened to your cheek?"

She narrowed her eyes and brought her hand to her cheek, rubbing it roughly. "Something." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. He had taken off his mask but still covered his eyes with dark sunglasses. "What happened?"

"Our teams got in a fight remember? One of yours did this to me."

Robin shook his head at her. "No. That fight was a couple of days ago." He pointed to her bruised cheek. "That's recent. Just this morning, I presume?"

"Maybe, maybe not. And why do YOU care?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanna know who hit you."

She thought about telling him. If she told bird boy then he'd tell Raven. She smirked. "Wykkyd did this to me." She said with a shrug, as if implying that he did it all the time. "Nothing new."

"Wait." Robin said. "_Kyd Wykkyd_ did that? Your own teammate?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah. He hits me all the time, though. I'm used to it." She lied smoothly to the Teen Titans leader.

He swallowed, suddenly concerned for Raven. _ALL the time? _He thought to himself. "Oh does he?"

"Yep." Jinx said, making a popping noise on the 'p'. "All the time, Bird Boy. Everyday, in fact."

Robin clenched his fists. "Raven," he whispered.

"Raven!" Jinx exclaimed. "If I were you, Bird boy, I'd be worried about her. You know, they were together last night."

"What?!" Robin asked.

Jinx nodded in joy. "Yeah. You didn't know? He slept over."

Robin shook his head to clear his mind. _No. Not Raven. Not my Raven. Wait, MY Raven? Since when was she mine? Oh, well._ "Impossible. Raven isn't—"

"Isn't she?"

Now that he thought about it, maybe. _NO_, a part of his mind said. _Raven isn't that type of girl._

"I don't know," Robin said, confused.

"Well, you should keep an eye on her. And if I were you, I would keep her away from Wykkyd at all costs. He's kinda unstable. Wouldn't want the little bird to get hurt now, would we?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. Lock her in her room or a cage. Honestly, I don't care. Later Bird boy." Jinx began to walk away.

"Jinx. Wait." Robin said. She walked back.

"yeah?"

"We need to do something about this."

"I am. What's your excuse Bird Boy?"

"I-I, uh, guess I'm not really doing anything about it."

"exactly. Now, you should go back to your Bird Girl. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"Wait. What? Me and Raven?"

Jinx nodded. "yeah."

"We aren't together if that's what you're saying."

"But you wanna be. I gotta go, titan. Later." This time he let the sorceress walk away.

Jinx was right. He wanted to be with Raven. But Raven was with Wykkyd. But Wykkyd hit people. Robin decided right then and there that he would do everything n his power to keep her away from her true love. Even if it meant breaking her heart.

**Oh no! Robin is gonna try and split up Kyd and Rae! Noooo! What will happen next!? Hahah. Anyways, comment and review.**

**--alice**


	10. KISSES

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS.**

Robin returned home to find Raven meditating in front of the window. He nodded and searched for the others. Perfect. They were all alone.

He walked back into the common room and this time, Raven was reading one of her spell books. He cleared his throat and she looked up from her book. "Robin." She said, at least acknowledging that he's there.

"Hey, Raven. Um, where are the others?"

"Starfire's shopping and Beastboy and Cyborg went to the movies, I believe. You need something?"

He stared at the dark witch, memorizing her pale face; actually seeing her clearly for the first time. The way her eyebrows raised slightly as she read, her long legs that were exposed, and how her eyes were the EXACT color of her purple hair. "Robin?" she asked, catching him staring.

"Huh?"

"Did you need something?"

"Oh, I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oookay?"

"So, uh, you like Kyd Wykkyd?"

Raven slammed her book shut and clenched her fists. "Interesting topic, Robin."

"Yeah, I, uh, wanted to know how you feel about him. So you like him a lot?"

"Sure."

"Um, Raven, has he…ever HIT you?"

She turned to Robin and glared. "No. Never. Don't you ever say that. Wykkyd would NEVER hurt me."

The boy wonder held up his hand in defense. "Hey. I'm just saying. I saw Jinx today, and she had a hand mark on her face. Said Wykkyd gave it to her."

"Well, she's lying." Raven's power gathered at her finger tips, ready to throw Robin again.

"Okay okay! Relax. It's just something she told me. She said—"

"She's lying! Wykkyd wouldn't hit me. He's a GENTLEMAN."

"Raven, I'm just looking out for you."

"Why?!"

"Because I-I-I, uh…"

"You what, Robin? Huh?!"

"I care about you Raven."

Both of the titans were on their feet.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why, Robin? Answer me."

"I, uh, like you."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. You were mumbling." She said, leaning forward and cupping her ear for effect. "Come one, Boy Blunder. Speak up."

"I like you, okay?!" He stepped forward, closer to her. "I like you a lot."

She looked at her leader quizzically. "Robin, I-"

Her words were cut off by his lips against hers. She was shocked. Not shocked that he had kissed her, well that too, but shocked that she saw fireworks when he did. It was different from her kisses with Wykkyd.

Wykkyd's kisses were full of love and endearment. Robin's were…passionate and 'in the moment'. And yet, she hated it. She shoved against Robin's chest.

His lips left hers and she wiped off the remains of his saliva off with her sleeve.

She walked to him and slapped him. "Don't you EVER kiss me again, Robin."

She walked away to the left, towards her room. Wykkyd, who was hiding in the right hallway watching them, smiled at Raven's loyalty and glared at Robin. He teleported back to her room and sat on the bed.

Raven walked in, completely disgusted at what Robin did. Wykkyd got up from her bed and crossed his arms. _Raven,_ he said.

Raven's head snapped up. "Oh. Wykkyd. Hey."

_I saw that._

She stepped back. "Y-you did?"

Wykkyd nodded slowly and stepped to Raven. _I was disgusted. And I'll be damned if you still taste like him._

His lips crushed hers as he fiercely kissed her. The kiss made Raven's knees buckle. He took his face away and looked her sternly in the eyes. _I can taste him on you._

It was as if she was in a trance, she was completely taken by Wykkyd's kiss. It was rough, passionate…everything she could want from a kiss. Sure, Robin's was like that too. But this kiss came from Wykkyd. Her true love.

"Make it go away, Wykkyd."

He nodded once and claimed her lips once more. It was ROUGHER somehow. Raven's knees gave out a little bit, making Wykkyd smirk. His hands drifted to the back of her knees and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. Her lips began to trail kisses on her neck as he walked them to her bed.

He lightly threw her off of him onto the bed. He crawled on top off of her and kissed his way to her neck, untying the cloak as he did so. He nibbled her neck gently, sending chills up and down her spine. She let out a moan.

His hands slipped under her and found the zipper to her uniform. He carefully unzipped it to about mid-back, giving him more access to her neck. "Wykkyd," she moaned.

He sucked on her neck greedily. He moved the fabric off her shoulders as he began to kiss that area, pushing her black bra strap to the side with his lips. She was glad that this was the day before laundry day, so this is the only bra she had left AND it was the only sexy one.

She took off his cloak, throwing to the side as she tangled her hands in his hair.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a very shocked Robin. Robin lost it. He ran to Raven's bed and ripped Wykkyd off of her. Raven gasped and re-zipped her leotard. Robin threw Wykkyd across the room, at the window.

He held Wykkyd up with one hand, choking the dark wizard.

_Raven_, Wykkyd called. _Can't breathe._

Raven got up and ran to her boyfriend and Robin. "Robin! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Robin growled at Raven. _Raven, help me._ Wykkyd's legs were kicking at Robin.

Robin heard Wykkyd. "Don't you DARE talk to her. You filthy little—"

"Robin! Please! You're HURTING him!"

"Good," Robin said.

All of a sudden, a green-eyed alien appeared at the door. Starfire. "Friend Robin, what is going on?"

Raven ran to her best friend's side, tears in her onyx eyes. "Starfire! Please! Stop him, he's hurting Wykkyd."

Starfire exchanged glances between Raven and the two boys. "Raven, what is going on? I do not understand."

"He's hurting Wykkyd, Starfire. Please! Make Robin stop."

"Why, friend Raven? Kyd Wykkyd is part of the Five of Hive."

"I love him!" Raven screamed. "Starfire, _please!!"_

That was all the convincing she needed. Starfire loved Raven like a sister. She would do anything for her dark friend. Even if it meant hurting Robin.

Starfire raised her arm and prepared to stop Robin with one of her star bolts but Robin let Wykkyd go and threw one of his bombs at her. The bomb exploded near Raven and Starfire, and each was thrown in different directions. Raven, into her bookshelf; and Starfire into the wall outside Raven's room.

Raven was fine but Starfire had fainted from the impact. Robin, realizing what he had done, ran to Starfire, leaving Wykkyd to catch his breath by Raven's window.

Raven looked at her boyfriend, the tears pouring from her eyes. "Go." She said.

Wykkyd shook his head at her. _I'm not leaving you here. Not with him._

"Go." She said. "I'll be fine. YOU need to get out of here."

_But, Raven—_

"Go!" she yelled. And Kyd Wykkyd was gone.

**Omhj! What'll happen next? Will Starfire be okay? Will Robin hurt Raven? Will I ever stop asking questions? The world may never know if it wasn't for me. Comment and Review.**

**--alice**


	11. I SPY

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS.**

**HERE IT IS! CHAPTER ELEVEN! THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROCK! AND THANX ESPECIALLY TO BEASTBOYXXX AND COLI CHIBI FOR THE IDEAS. **

Wykkyd made it home feeling very guilty. Guilty, because he left Raven and because the alien got hurt due to his and Raven's actions. His mind was thinking of what happened after he left. Did Robin hurt Raven? Is the other girl okay? Is Raven hurt? Did Robin…TOUCH Raven? He growled at the last question.

If he found out that ANYONE hurt or touched Raven, he would personally and literally dig that person's grave and put them in it. No one hurt Raven.

He wasn't really walking anywhere when he stopped in front of a door. Jinx's room. Good. Now he can get payback for spreading lies.

He banged on the door multiple times until it finally opened. The pink-haired witch stood there, looking very irritated that someone banged on her door loudly. She was probably taking a nap, but Wykkyd didn't care.

"What, Wykkyd?"

He pushed her into her room and stepped in after her. She was shocked yet pleased. "Oh," she said. "Back for more, Wykkyd?"

Wykkyd glared. Yes, they had slept together once. It was an accident. Somehow, the others had gotten Wykkyd and Jinx drunk and well…one thing led to another and…well, they slept together. Sure, it was good but it was a mistake. One, HUGE mistake.

_That was a YEAR ago. And I don't want more. I want less. _

"Whatever do you mean, Kyd?" she asked in an innocent voice that made Kyd want to slap her again.

_Stop spreading lies, Jinx. _

"Lies? Why, I only spread the truth, Wykkyd."

_See, you're lying right now. I know that you told Robin that I hit you. _

"Well, you DID," she said, gesturing to her cheek.

_That was ONCE. You told him I hit you EVERYDAY. Which I don't._

"I'm just doing what I need to do to protect my team, Wykkyd."

_I don't need to be protected by you._

"Sure, you don't. So, how's Raven?"

Wykkyd growled, which made Jinx sneer. She liked pushing his buttons. It was…fun for her.

_You knew._

Jinx's sneer grew wider. "I know."

_How?_

"Seemore of course. He was there the whole time you were with Raven. Of course, you didn't notice him because you were…occupied with something. He saw EVERYTHING."

_Why you conniving little—_

"Now now, Wykkyd, don't you want to find out what happened AFTER you were told to leave?"

Wykkyd gulped. _H-he's still there, _he thought to himself_._

"Yep," she said, making a popping noise on the 'p'.

_What's happening?_

"Hang on," she said, pulling out her communicator and calling Seemore. "Seemore? What's going on over there?"

* * *

The two birds were at the alien's side, yelling at each other.

"Look what you did!" Raven yelled, leaning over Starfire.

"What _I_ did?! If it wasn't for you and WYKKYD, she wouldn't be like this!" Robin countered, gesturing to Starfire.

"Oh no! Don't you DARE bring WYKKYD into this! He had nothing to do with this!" Raven defended Wykkyd.

"Oh, he has EVERYTHING to do with this! If that—if he--…if that THING didn't save you-"

"If that BOY, not thing, hadn't saved me, I would be dead! You should be thanking him!"

"Yeah, right! Thank him for stealing you away?! I don't think so!"

"I don't BELONG to you, Robin!"

"No, but you belong to the TEAM!"

"TEAM?! You think yelling at each other and hurting one another's loved ones is a TEAM?!"

"Well going behind your 'supposed' friend's back isn't a TEAM either!"

"I went behind your back because I knew you wouldn't approve!"

"Of course, I wouldn't approve! He's a VILLAIN! He's a freaking VILLAIN!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means ANYTHING, Raven! He's using you!"

"Shut up!" she screamed, rising to her feet.

Robin rose to his feet also, glaring into her onyx eyes. "Don't you tell me to shut up! I'm the leader of this team!"

"Some TEAM! You didn't even know where your 'team' was when you got here!"

"Don't bring the others into this!"

"Then don't bring Wykkyd into this!"

They continued fighting. But little did they know that they were being watched. Yes, WATCHED. Right outside Raven's window was none other than Seemore from the Hive 5.

Seemore snickered as he watched. His communicator vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open to find a certain pink-haired girl looking back at him.

"Seemore, what's going on over there?"

"Well, hi to you too Jinx. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Seemore replied.

"Oh, cut the sarcasm. Kyd's here and he wants to know what's going on."

"Perfect timing, Kyd." Seemore said to the dark boy in the background of the screen. "Well, they're still fighting."

Jinx looked over her shoulder at Kyd who appeared to be asking something in his mind. Jinx groaned and looked back at Seemore. "He wants to know if they're fist fighting." Jinx explained.

Seemore peered through the window again. The two birds were still yelling, not fighting yet. "Nope. Not yet."

"They aren't fighting yet." Jinx yelled over her shoulder.

Kyd nodded from behind in relief.

"Wait," Seemore said. "Raven just threw Robin."

Jinx was shoved out of the way and Wykkyd ripped the communicator out of her hands. He typed in the words he was thinking onto the communicator, sending it to Seemore.

_What?!_ It read.

"Oh, it's Wykkyd. Hey Wykkyd."

_Ugh. I don't have time for hello's, Seemore. What's going on?_

Seemore turned back to the birds. "Well, Raven just threw Robin with her mind and Robin tackled her."

_Holy S***! What's happening now?!_

Seemore sighed. He was getting tired of being the messenger. "Why don't you just get your butt back here and see for yourself?"

Wykkyd couldn't be there. Not now, at least. He was stuck. _I can't._

"Ugh! Fine."

_What's happening now?_

"The robot and shapeshifter just got home. Should I go?"

_Yes._

"Okay, I'm leaving."

**Oh no! What's gonna happen now that Beastboy and Cyborg are there?! What about Wykkyd? Comment and Review.**

**--alice**


	12. CALLING IT QUITS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO not OWN THE TITANS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. I WISH THO.**

_(Continuation of the fight between Robin and Raven after it trailed off.)_

"Then don't bring Wykkyd into this!" Raven yelled.

"I'll bring Wykkyd into this all I want!" Robin yelled also.

"No, you will NOT!"

"Oh, yes I will."

"Keep. Wykkyd. Out. Of. This!" Raven said, raising her hand and flinging Robin at the wall opposite of them with her powers.

Robin quickly rolled to his feet and ran at the Goth girl. She raised her hands in defense but Robin grabbed her wrists and tackled her to the ground. They rolled around for awhile until Robin had her pinned to the ground. She tried to get out of his grasp but he still had her wrists locked tightly in his strong hands.

"Let me GO, Boy blunder!" She screamed.

"So you could throw me again?! I don't think so!"

Raven growled. "Azera, Metrion, Zynthos!" she said.

She disappeared into the ground. "Dammit!" Robin yelled as he pounded the spot where she had been.

"Miss me?" she said from behind him.

Robin whirled around, shocked, and Raven kicked him in the chest, knocking him backwards. He was lying on his back now. She jumped on top of him and started hitting him.

"THIS is for kissing me!" she slapped him.

"THIS is for walking in on me and Wykkyd!" another slap.

"THIS is for going in my room without permission!" another slap.

"THIS is for Wykkyd!" one more slap.

Beastboy and Cyborg walked down the hallway now. They spotted Starfire lying unconscious on the floor. They quickly ran over to her.

"Starfire!" they yelled.

They looked up and saw the dent in the wall. "What the HELL?" Cyborg said.

Beastboy got up and walked down the hall. He tuned his head to the right and saw the two birds fighting. "Cyborg!" Beastboy called.

Cyborg rose quickly and ran over to Beastboy. "What's going on?"

He turned his head also and saw what Beastboy saw. "Holy…"

"THIS is for believing Jinx. Of all people!" Raven slapped Robin again.

Beastboy ran over to Raven and pulled at her arms. Beastboy struggled to pull Raven off of Robin. He had her wrists in his hands but she used her powers to slap Robin, whose cheeks were now red from all the slaps she gave him.

"THIS is for not letting us be!" a black psychic hand slapped him.

"Cy!" Beastboy called. "Help!"

Cyborg came over and took Raven, by the waist, off of Robin. But if she couldn't use her hands, she'd use her legs. She flailed in the robot's arms, trying to get out of his grasp so she can keep slapping the boy wonder.

Robin sat up and rubbed his cheek. This was Raven's opportunity. She raised her right leg and kicked Robin in the side. "And THIS…" she continued when her foot and his ribs made connection "…is for me."

Robin fell back a little. His breathing was harsh and he was holding his side. "You know what?!" Robin yelled.

"WHAT?!" she said, still struggling in the robot's arms.

"I don't even know why you're still HERE!"

"Me EITHER! I. Quit!" she said.

Beastboy and Cyborg were shocked. Raven was one of their best members and they had just lost her.

The quiet bird stopped struggling so Cyborg could put her down. He put her down slowly, not sure if she was fine or if she was going to attack Robin again.

"I'm fine," she growled.

Cyborg released her immediately, knowing that her inner demon was on the verge of escape.

Robin stood up and stretched out his hand. "Your communicator," he said to her.

She used her mind and threw the communicator at the wall to her left, shattering it into a million pieces. She then turned on her heel and went to her room to pack a few things.

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen to the titans now that they don't have Raven? Will Starfire be okay? Where's Raven gonna go? Seriously, when will I ever stop asking questions?! Hahaha. Comment and review. Thanx guys**

**--alice **


	13. GOODBYE, BIRDY

**HEY, ALICE HERE. I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE SONG "THE WAY I AM" BY INGRID MICHAELSON IS PERFECT FOR RAVEN AND WYKKYD. LISTEN TO IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO not OWN THE TITANS OR THE HIVE 5 OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE IN HERE. I WISH THO. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE.**

Raven furiously packed her things into a purple backpack she had. She packed a few street clothes and one or two books. She finished packing and decided to write a note for each of the titans, even Robin.

_Beastboy, I'm sorry that I'm so 'creepy' and depressing. I'm sorry that I never laughed at your jokes. I'm sorry that I've been such a burden. I'm sorry…for everything._

_Starfire, you were like a sister to me. I'm going to miss you. Don't forget to feed Silkie. I'm sorry that you're going to be the only girl now. Goodbye…friend._

_Cyborg, I'm going to miss you the most. You were my brother, in a way. I'm going to miss you yelling 'Boo-yah' when we win or something. I'm sorry that…well, I'm just sorry. Goodbye my brother._

_Robin, you tell me that Wykkyd is forbidden. And he is, but…there's a charm about the forbidden that makes it UNSPEAKABLY desirable. I'm sorry that I've been a burden for you. I'm sorry that you don't understand love. Goodbye, 'leader'._

Raven slung her bag over her shoulder and took one last look at her dark room. With a wave of her cloak, she was gone.

The titans watched as Raven went to her room. When she was gone, they all turned to Robin.

"What the HELL, Robin?!" yelled Cyborg.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Beastboy.

"Where will friend Raven go now that she has 'quit'?" questioned Starfire.

Robin stood up and stretched. He rubbed his face as he looked at what was left of his 'team'.

"Cyborg, I'll tell you later. Beastboy, obviously, a fight happened. And Starfire, I don't really care anymore." Robin responded coldly.

"But, friend Robin—"

"Star. Please." Robin said, rubbing his side where Raven kicked him. "I don't want to talk about this."

"But, friend Ro—"

"STAR!" Robin yelled.

Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy gasped, but Starfire had tears in her eyes. She had never heard Robin speak with such anger. It was as if it wasn't ROBIN anymore.

Robin, realizing this, stepped forward and reached out towards Starfire. "hey. Star. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Do not touch me," the alien said.

"Star…" robin said but trailed off. He dropped his hand and walked silently to his room.

They all watched Robin leave. When they were sure that he was gone, they ran/flew to Raven's room, hoping to see her one last time.

"Raven!" they called when the door opened.

They were disappointed at what they saw. And what they saw was, well, NOTHING. They saw Raven's messed up bed, books scattered on the floor, her cloak on the floor, her window slightly cracked, but it didn't mean anything to them. Their friend was really gone and she didn't even say goodbye.

Beastboy noticed something on the pillow. The changeling walked to her bed and picked it up. "Guys! She left a note!"

The two titans went to Beastboy and towered over him to read the note. As they read, they each said something.

"You weren't a burden," said Beastboy.

"Oh, friend Raven…" trailed off Starfire.

"Damn," was all Cyborg said.

They all looked at eachother and each had the same expressions written on their face. Sadness, confusion, and incompleteness. Yeah, they felt incomplete without Raven.

"Raven and Kyd Wykkyd?" questioned Beastboy. "They were together?"

"I guess so, BB." Said Cyborg.

"Wow," Beastboy said.

Starfire glared at the way Beastboy said that. As if Raven didn't deserve love. They all had one. Beastboy HAD Terra; Cyborg has BumbleBee; Starfire had Robin (sort of). It wasn't fair.

"Friend Raven deserves a love interest also. Even if it IS with a villain."

"I guess. But, Kyd Wykkyd is…"

"PERFECT for her," said Cyborg. "Star's right. Rae deserves someone too. Come on, let's go. Raven wouldn't want us in here."

"But she's not even—"

"Let's GO." Ordered Cyborg.

The shapeshifter and the alien left quietly but the robot took one last look at the dark room, which would probably be redecorated by tomorrow.

"Goodbye, Raven." He said before he left.

**Sorry the chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer. Thankz for reading. Comment and Review.**

**--alice**


	14. JEALOUS WISHES

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS OR THE VILLAINS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.**

The now ex-titan walked the streets of Jump feeling very lonely and confused. She had lost her friends; her teammates; her family. Over what? A _boy_? Wow. Raven never thought that she would be THAT type of girl.

_No,_ her newest emotion—love--, told her. _Wykkyd isn't just a BOY. He's YOUR boy. _

_But…I lost my friends. _She said.

_Were they even your friends, to start with?_ Logic asked.

_Of course they were!_ She yelled at her feelings.

_Sure, Raven, you keep letting yourself think that,_ her other new emotion, Doubt, said.

Raven was so caught up in her emotions that she hadn't noticed that she turned into a dark alleyway. _Oh no,_ Timid said. _W-we're lost!_

Now, Bravery stepped in. _Oh, shut up! I'll find a way out of here!_

_Wait,_ Raven said. _Someone's coming._

Just like Clockwork, someone DID come. And that person was, none other than, Billy Numerous. Of course though, he had bags of money in his hands. He saw Raven and smiled.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what I found." The southern boy said. "I found me a titan."

The boy duplicated himself and began having a conversation. "Good for you, Billy." The duplicate said.

"why, thank you, Billy."

The two Billys laughed.

"What do you think we should do, Billy?" another duplicate asked.

"I don't know Billy," the original replied.

He duplicated again. The new duplicate jumped up and down with his gloved hand in the air.

"yes, Billy," another duplicate asked.

The newest Billy laughed. "Le-let's take her to Jinx."

"Yeah!" the Billys agreed.

All at once, the Billys advanced towards Raven. She stepped back a little. They smirked at her. One of the Billys closed the gap and covered her mouth. She struggled slightly but the others had her in a hold.

"Let's go, Billy," the original said.

"Coming, Billy," said a duplicate while picking up the sacks of money.

Raven didn't bother to struggle anymore. She didn't have reason to. Well, she DID. But they were taking her to Wykkyd. HER Wykkyd.

* * *

The Billys and Raven made it to the tower without being noticed. When they walked in the door, Jinx got up from the couch, looking VERY annoyed.

"Where were you?" she raised.

"Oh, shut up, MOM." They said.

"EXCUSE me?"

"You're excused," the Billys chanted and then laughed.

_What is WRONG with these boys?_ Raven thought. _Are they on something?_

"Where were you?" Jinx asked again.

"Oh, relax. We found something."

"What is it?" asked Gizmo.

The Billys that were blocking Raven moved out of the way. "We caught a titan."

Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Seemore's eyes widened in shock. Someone caught a TITAN. BILLY caught a titan. Wow.

Jinx was the first to regain her composure. "Go get Wykkyd," she ordered.

"Okay?" one of the Billys said warily. "Why, Jinx?"

"because I want him to see this."

"What was that?" Billy yelled. "You WANT Wykkyd?"

The Billys and Mammoth laughed. Jinx rolled her eyes. And Seemore looked…angry? Oh well.

"Oh, cut the sarcasm. Just get Wykkyd."

"Okey Dokey." A duplicate Billy said before running off to find Wykkyd.

The remainder of the Hive 5 went back to what they were doing, besides Jinx. Jinx walked up to Raven, who was tied up and had tape over her mouth. "You may be his girlfriend, Bird girl, but he's MINE. Don't think that just because you—"

_Raven!_ Wykkyd thought as he came into the room.

Raven began struggling against the restraints to get to Wykkyd. Nothing was working. As Wykkyd got closer, a wall of Billys cut him of from her.

_MOVE, billy!_ He yelled.

Billy shook his head.

_I said, MOVE!_

Billy looked at Jinx to see if he could move, Jinx glared which meant, you guessed it, NO.

Billy shook his head at Wykkyd.

Wykkyd growled and crouched low. _Move. NOW._

"No can do, Wykkyd-poo **(I just had to put that there).** Capitan's orders." Billy said while pointing at Jinx.

Wykkyd spun around and glared at Jinx. _Let her GO._

Jinx smirked. "I don't think so, Kyd."

Wykkyd stepped closer to Jinx. _Let her go or else._

Jinx stepped closer also. Her and Wykkyd's feet were barely touching so they were pretty close. Jinx lifted her head to look up at Wykkyd. "Or else, what?"

Wykkyd growled fiercely.

"Exactly," Jinx said. "you've got nothing on me. Okay, Billy, let the witch go."

Billy gave a two-fingered salute before turning to untie Raven. Once Raven was untied, she pushed passed the villains to Wykkyd. He quickly took her into his arms and never let go.

_Are you okay?_ Wykkyd asked, concerned. _Did he/they hurt you?_

"I'm fine," Raven mumbled against his chest.

_Good._

The other Hive 5 members were confused. _What the HELL?_ They thought.

Jinx, as if she heard their thoughts, answered the question. "Wykkyd is with a Titan."

Gizmo, Billy, and Mammoth exchanged glances at the couple and Jinx, still confused. They all began to ask questions.

"Are you serious?" asked Billy.

"Dis-GUST-ing! A titan! How could you, Kyd?" asked Gizmo.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mammoth. "A titan?"

Wykkyd, still holding Raven, glared at the three boys and bared his fangs (**I don't know if he has any but I read stories and they say he has fangs. So….)**. They took a scared step back.

Jinx scoffed at their action. "You're scared of WYKKYD? Ha! Since when?"

"We aren't scared!" said the confused villains.

"Suuure," said Jinx.

A short silence fell over the villains and Raven. Jinx looked at her teammates and her enemy. Wykkyd lifted his head and looked at Jinx. _Crap,_ she thought. She knew what Kyd was about to ask. And she already knew her answer, _Yes._

Jinx couldn't say no to Wykkyd. She just COULDN'T. It was physically impossible for her. she would do anything for Wykkyd. ANYTHING. Even if it meant letting her rival on her own team.

_Jinx,_ Wykkyd called. The sorceress lifted her head warily.

"Yes?"

_Can she stay?_

Jinx took a glance at Raven, whose face was buried in Wykkyd's shoulder, and felt a pang of jealousy. SHE wanted to be buried in Wykkyd's chest. SHE wanted him to hold her and be concerned over the littlest things over her. SHE wanted to be RAVEN. SHE wanted Wykkyd.

She looked back into his pleading eyes and back at Raven. She sighed. "Fine," she agreed. Wykkyd smiled widely and kissed the top of Raven's head, sending Jinx more jealousy. "On a probationary basis," she added.

Wykkyd nodded and teleported to get a communicator for Raven. Once the object in her hand was placed, she looked at Wykkyd confused. His smile only grew wider.

_Welcome to the Hive._ He said.

Raven's eyes widened and she turned to look at Jinx. "Really?" she questioned.

Jinx sighed again and nodded quietly. "Unfortunately, Bird girl, YES."

Raven smiled weakly and turned back to Wykkyd, who attacked her with kisses. Raven began laughing and struggling as he kissed her ticklish parts. Yes, Raven is ticklish.

The others watched in amusement at the couple, not noticing that Jinx left the room.

_This is gonna be a LONG first week,_ she thought. _Why can't I say no to him? Damn you, Wykkyd._

The sorceress locked herself in her room and didn't come out unless needed. She silently cried for a while before falling asleep, dreaming that SHE was with Wykkyd.

**How'd you guys like this chapter? Poor Jinx. What's gonna happen next? Comment and Review.**

**--alice**


	15. NEW ROOM

**HEY! ITS ALICE! CHAPTER FIFTEEN! YAY! I'M SOOO HAPPY. I GOT ONE OF MY FAVE REVIEWERS BACK! SO IN HONOR OF HER, MAEI13, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS, HIVE 5, OR ANYONE ELSE IN MY STORIES.**

After a round of tickles and kisses, Wykkyd stopped and helped Raven up. Yes, while he was smothering her with kisses, she fell to the floor giggling. She caught her breath and looked at her teammate/boyfriend and smiled.

_So, you, uh, wanna see your room?_ He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Uh, sure," she said.

_Cool._ He said.

He untied his cape/cloak and wrapped it gently around Raven's eyes. Her hands flew to her covered eyes and she tried frantically to untie it, but Wykkyd took her hands and kissed each finger softly.

_Hey, relax. You're fine._ He reassured her.

"Wykkyd if you shove me into a wall, I swear to TRIGON that I wi—"

He crushed his lips against hers to shut her up. _Raven, just PLEASE, shut UP. Okay?_

Raven was breathless. She LOVED his way of reason. She just hoped he didn't use it on other people. "Okay," she breathed.

He laughed and teleported her to in front of her new room. He took out a pocket knife and began to engrave her name on the door. She tensed at the sound of metal on metal.

"w-Wykkyd?" she said, slightly scared that he ditched her or something.

_I'm here. Don't worry. I'm carving your name in my door._

"Y-you're door? We're sharing a room?"

He finished carving her name and removed the blindfold, giving her a kiss when he was finished.

_If it's okay with you, Raven, yes._

"Oh. Um, it's fine with me." She said, scratching the back of her pale neck.

_Perfect, actually,_ said her emotion: lust.

_Shut UP,_ she told the erotic feeling.

_Raven?_ Wykkyd said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked, dazed.

_Um, welcome to your new room._

Raven smiled and took Wykkyd's hand. "OUR room," she corrected.

Wykkyd smiled in response and, taking her face in his hands, planted a loving kiss on her soft lips. Hand in hand, they entered the dark room. Raven let go of Wykkyd's hand and ran to the bookshelf.

_Ouch, Raven. That HURTS. You choose a BOOKSHELF over me. Wow._ Wykkyd said sarcastically, squeezing his chest for effect.

Raven laughed and looked back at him. "Why, of course."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. Raven suddenly remembered something.

"Uh, Wykkyd?"

_Yes?_

"Where's my stuff?"

_You have stuff?_

She mentally rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have STUFF."

_Well, I know THAT but you have stuff WITH you?_

"Yeah. Do you know where it is?"

Wykkyd shook his head. _Let's look for it._

Raven nodded her head quickly. Raven NEEDED her stuff. Her magic mirror was in it. And she did NOT want someone going in there AGAIN.

And so, the couple went off to find Raven's backpack with her stuff.

**Ugh! This chapter is so SHORT! Dang it! Oh well. Anyways…Will Wykkyd and Raven ever find her things? What about the titans? Jinx? Till next time! Comment and review. Oh! And I'm thinking of starting a new story. It's RaeRob tho. So yeah. **

**--alice**


	16. Rob em blind

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Please forgive me! I've been so busy with school and stuff. Plus I lost my ideas for this story but I'm back now! Yay! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans or the Hive 5. I only own the story.**

_One hour later_.

Finally, after finding Raven's stuff—which was being ransacked by Gizmo--, Wykkyd and Raven could be alone. They walked hand-in-hand to their room and enjoyed the comfortable silence. They would occasionally talk and Wykkyd would steal kisses but that was the only thing they did as they walked.

Once at their door, Wykkyd kissed Raven passionately on the lips. The door opened and Wykkyd caught Raven, by grabbing her waist, before she fell on her butt. He lifted her and placed her gently on the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and—

A knock interrupted them.

"Wykkyd! Raven! Stop swapping spit! We have to go!" yelled Gizmo from the hallway.

Wykkyd groaned and got up. He held his hand out for Raven. He took her face gently in his gloved hands and looked her sternly in the eyes.

_Are you sure you want to do this, Raven? _Wykkyd asked. _You were a TITAN. Are you sure you want to be a villain?_

Raven reached up on her toes and kissed him lovingly.

"I'm sure that I want to be with you," was her reply. "If being a villain is the way, then so be it."

He smiled and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

_You're amazing._

She smiled and nodded. "Come on," she said, tugging on his hand, "We have a place to rob."

Wykkyd smiled and teleported her to where they were going to steal from.

* * *

The two dark teens wound up at the mall. They were greeted by 12 Billys, 1 Mammoth, 1 Gizmo with mechanical spider legs, 1 Seemore, and 1 Jinx. They nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hive 5, rob 'em blind," said Jinx.

Everyone scattered except Wykkyd and Raven, who was slightly frowning.

_You know you don't have to do this, Raven,_ Wykkyd assured.

"No. I'm fine. I can do this." And with that she ran towards Hot Topic, Wykkyd trailing behind her.

* * *

About thirty minutes later the Titans arrived and everyone was fighting. Raven and Jinx vs. Starfire. Beast Boy vs. Gizmo and Seemore. Cyborg vs. Mammoth. And finally, Robin vs. Wykkyd.

Starfire shot multiple starbolts at Jinx but Raven put a shield around them and shot into the air at Starfire. They fought hand-to-hand for a while until Starfire raised a hand, green energy forming around it, and pointed it at Raven, who took a sign from one of the stores and prepared to throw it.

"Raven, I do not wish to harm you," Starfire said.

"I don't either," Raven said. "But I DO wish to harm Robin."

With that, Raven threw the sign in the direction of Robin and Wykkyd.

"Wykkyd! Heads up!" she announced to her boyfriend.

He waved goodbye to Robin and teleported out of the way as the sign flew past the spot where he once was. Robin's eyes widened and he ducked, barely missing the sparks that were flying from the sign.

"You need your GIRLFRIEND to fight for you, Wykkyd?" Robin instigated as he stood up.

Wykkyd shrugged. _Hey, at least I HAVE a girlfriend_.

Robin glared and ran at Wykkyd, who punched him square in the jaw. Robin fell and stared at Wykkyd. Wykkyd watched Robin and then suddenly kicked him in the ribs.

_THAT's for kissing Raven._ Wykkyd said as Raven showed up next to him and they teleported away.

The other Hive 5 members ran also, following Wykkyd and Raven's lead. The Titans ran to Robin, still on the floor and holding his side.

"You kissed Raven?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed.

Robin stood up and nodded. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances before ambushing him with questions.

"Why?! Where? When!?"

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Was she good?"

"Did you only KISS or was there more?"

"Have you kissed her before?"

"What about Starfire?"

"Stop!" Robin yelled. "I kissed her because I like her a lot. It was in the tower about a day ago. No, she did not kiss me back. She was amazing. We only kissed once and there was nothing more. And there's nothing going on between me and Star."

"Wow," was all the shape shifter and the robot could say.

"Can we just go home?" Robin asked, walking away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

The two boys followed Robin, continuously asking questions which Robin did NOT answer. Starfire just watched and stared at the spot where Raven had once been. She glared and followed the boys, mentally cursing Raven.

**Hey! so how'd you like it? I'd love to from you guys after a while. Comment and review. Poor Starfire.**

**--alice**


	17. Discovery

**Hey! I know it's been a long time but I'm finally updating! Hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

_At HIVE headquarters_

Raven and Wykkyd got home before everyone else and they plopped onto the couch, exhausted.

"Wow, I had no idea how hard it was for you villains," the demoness said.

_**Yeah, you Titans are tough.**_ Kyd replied in his mind, placing his arm on the back of the couch and around Raven. _**Technically, YOU're a villain too, now.**_

"I know," she said with a sigh.

_**Are you ok?**_

"I—"

_**Miss your friends?**_

"Yeah…sorry."

Kyd sighed and kissed his Raven on the forehead and snuggled into the couch, finding a comfortable position. He didn't like this feeling: guilt. It ate at his insides and was daring to break him as he heard his girlfriend say this. He took her from her friends; practically kidnapped her. If only he had never been born or had never became a villain, they would've never met and she would've never fell for him. If only…

Raven sat, cuddled next to her love, in silence. She thought about what would've happened if she never met Wykkyd. She would've never fell for him; she probably would've fallen for the Boy Wonder. Or worse…Beast Boy. She shivered mentally at the thought. She looked up at Wykkyd to find him deep in thought and she admired his looks.

His red eyes that made him look intimidating and mysterious; his black locks that stood out with his eyes against his pale skin that went down to his ears. His chiseled chin and perfect lips. His slight build that was perfect—not too many muscles but just enough to impress. His strong arms that made her feel protected when he hugged her. He was beautiful…

Wykkyd saw the demoness looking at him and he looked down at his dark angel. She smiled a genuine smile and her eyes smiled too. She was so beautiful…how did he ever get so lucky? As he stared into her eyes, he couldn't help but think about her unique beauty.

Her long, alabaster legs that were hardly ever covered and her petite form that made her even cuter. Her purple eyes and hair that was unique in every way; her pale skin that made everything about her pop. Her lips that were soft and skilled. Her slender form and her unique fighting abilities. Her mind…definitely her best feature. He loved smart girls. They were the best. She was gorgeous….

Raven felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she saw the love in his eyes. Never in her life has she ever felt such intensity for one person. This wasn't just Lust but Love too. She loved everything about him—every little, insignificant detail—that made up HIM. And she KNEW he loved her too. She could FEEL it in her bones.

Kyd sighed and leaned in to kiss her, his head inclining and his eyes closing slowly. He could feel her breath caress his face as he got closer to those supple lips of hers. Just a few inches…

"Home at last!" exclaimed Billy Numerous as he stepped into the common room, making the two teens jump in surprise. "Well, look-y here! It's Kyddie and RaeRae!"

Raven growled at the nickname. She could handle Rae'; she could handle 'Ven. But she could NOT handle "RaeRae". That's just cruel. She glared coldly at the boy with the Western accent and smirked as he took a step back from her with a look of fear.

"Where'd you two scud-munchers go?! You left us!" exclaimed an irritated Gizmo as he entered the room.

_**Well, DUH, we left, Giz', **_said Kyd as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, rolling his eyes for effect.

"Wykkyd!" yelled a VERY angry Jinx as she stormed into the room.

Kyd held back a snicker at the sight of his leader. Her hair was in disarray and her face was flustered in anger and fury. She had a giant pout and her eyes glared daggers at him. Her shoulders were heaving up and down as her arms were placed tightly at her sides. She looked so pissed. It was almost comical.

Raven's lips twitched, daring to smirk. She hid her face in Wykkyd's chest to suppress giggles. He patted her shoulder rhythmically, using the distraction to keep him from laughing out loud. If only he had a camera…

_**Yes, oh glorious leader?**_ Replied Wykkyd, his face contorting strangely to try and keep his laughter in.

Oh, Jinx was NOT having this. She stomped her foot in irritation and, with a great _HMPH!_, left.

Once she was out of ear-shot, everyone flew into a round of laughter and amused sniggers. Kyd just smiled and his shoulders shook with silent laughs as Raven laughed so hard that she almost cried. Billy and Gizmo were rolling on the ground as Mammoth slammed his fist on the wall, effectively making dents. The laughter quieted down and they all looked at each other with bright smiles, even Raven.

_So this is what it's like to have fun…_Raven thought as she stared at hew new friends and teammates.

* * *

Robin typed furiously at the computer, looking for any trace of the HIVE5. He searched every single one of their names, Raven's too, and nothing came up. He checked his communicator: nothing. He sighed and flipped open the yellow device, checking for messages or missed calls as if it were a regular cell phone. Nothing, again.

For about an hour, he had been trying to contact Raven. She never replied or answered, then again, she smashed her communicator. But her tracker was still in her cloaks, right? Oh! Her tracker! The Boy Wonder almost forgot that they all had some sort of tracker in their uniform for safety. If he did this properly, he could find Raven and get her back. Even if she DID quit…

* * *

Raven's cloak began blinking on the hook behind Wykkyd's bathroom door, the light illuminating the empty room. Raven and Wykkyd lay fast asleep in each other's arms, dreaming peacefully and unaware that the hideout had just been discovered…

* * *

**Cliffie! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. Thanks for reading. Comment and review!**

**--alice**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


End file.
